At Kindergarden SasuNaru Version
by saruakira
Summary: Kelakuan para bocah TK yang absurb. Remake fanfiksi dengan judul yang sama dari fandom SNK.


**Title :** At Kindergarten

 **Pair :** SasukexNaruto, NejixGaara

 **Genre :** Humor, Friendship

 **Rate :** K

 **Warning :** GAJE, ALUR GA JELAS, TYPO, OOC, DRABEL ANEH, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan klik tombol back, bagi yang berkenan bisa tinggalkan review hehe C(^ w ^)D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TK Icha-icha Paradise, TK yang memiliki nama aneh ini merupakan satu-satunya Taman Kanak-Kanak yang berada di wilayah Konoha. Keberadaan TK ini sangat disambut dengan baik dan antusias oleh para ibu rumah tangga atau bapak rumah tangga. Karena mereka bisa menitipkan anak-anaknya. Walaupun begitu nama TK ini masih menjadi misteri hingga sekarang. Untuk kali ini kita tidak membahas nama TK tersebut kali ini kita akanmembahas kelakuan absurb para murid atau kita sebut saja anak-anak TK yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan di TK Titan ini.

"Yosh, Yosh baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan menggambar." Iruka sang guru membagikan kertas berukuran A3 ke masing-masing anak. "Kali ini temanya, orang yang special untuk kalian!"

"ASIIIIIIIKKKK~~" Para bocah TK itu berteriak antusias.

"Fyuutoooon laseeeeeeeng sulikeeeen!" tiba-tiba bocah laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri diatas mejanya sambil mengangkat-angkat penggaris berukuran 30 centi tinggi-tinggi.

"Na-Narutooo? Ayo duduk kembali ke bangkumu Naruto!" Iruka segera menyuruh bocah yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu duduk kembali dengan manis.

Naruto menggeleng, sekarang ia malah menaiki meja, menumpuk kedua tangannya seolah-olah membuat pusaran "Hiyaaaaaaaah!" kemudian melakukan putaran-putan aneh dengan tangannya dan setelahnya Naruto mengangkat kembali penggarisnya. "Celaaaaaaanggg! HUUUUP." Naruto melompat dari atas meja mengayunkan penggarisnya dan dengan mulus mendarat dilantai. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto melempar penggarisnya ke sembarang tempat.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Sasuke, teman sebangku sekaligus seme dari Naruto berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, ia tampak gembira walaupun wajahnya kelihatan datar.

"Hu-HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" tiba-tiba suara tangisan membahana di ruangan kelas Icha-icha kecil.

'Aaaaah, mulai lagi.' Iruka sang guru hanya membatin miris sambil memijat keningnya.

"NALUTOOOO! KAU MENYAKITIII UKE-KUUU!" bocah berambut coklat panjang bak artis iklan shampoo tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto dan berteriak-teriak, tatapan galak dilayangkan ke Naruto.

"Uhh." Naruto ketakutan tapi tiba-tiba…

SREEEEEET

Sasuke sang seme maju ke depan, ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan menatap nyalang bocah mata aneh yang sudah berani-beraninya berteriak ke ukenya.

"Mau apa kau, Neji? Jangan coba-coba cakiti Naluto!"

"Minggil jangan ikut campul ulusanku" Entah si Neji ini belajar dari mana kata-kata itu "Naluto sudah menyakiti Gaala, ia halus dihukuum!" Neji mengangkat-angkat penggaris yang sudah melukai ukenya.

"Haaa? Itu bukan calah Naluto, Penggalisnya yang calah" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk penggaris yang di pegang Neji dengan dagunya.

"Ukkkkhhh, kemali kau Nalutooo!" kali ini Neji maju kedepan tapi sayang ia tidak dapat mendekati Naruto karena dihalang-halangi oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan belani-belani deketin Naluto, Dia milikku!" Sasuke sedikit melenceng dari topik.

"Haa? Aku tidak belminat melebut Naluto dalimu, aku Cuma mau Naluto tanggung jawab!" Neji malah ikut-ikutan OOT.

"Kau cudah punya Gaala apa kau tidak puas dengannya?" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk bocah berambut merah tanpa alis di belakang Neji.

DEG

Gaara kaget ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu, air matanya akan menetes lagi ditambah ucapan Sasuke barusan entah kenapa menohok hatinya.

"A-Apa kau tidak puas denganku, Neji?" Gaara bergetar, ia bertanya kepada Neji.

"E-Eh? Te-tentu tidak Gaala cayang A-Aku—"

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong padakuuuuuu! Nejiii Jahaaaaat!" Gaara berteriak tidak terima, ia mencontoh adegan di sinetron yang ditonton ibunya semalam walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidaak jahat, aku cuka kamu Gaala, cayang cama kamu aja." Neji mengusap kepala Gaara. Ia meniru tindakan kakaknya ketika sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

"Benalkah?" Gaara berkaca-kaca, sungguh mukanya sangat imut kali ini.

BLUSSSHHH

Neji blushing dan tanpa sadar Sasuke juga ikutan blushing.

"Heiii, Pantat ayaaaam kenapa kau ikutan blucing?" Neji yang menyadari Sasuke blushing karena ukenya langsung marah-marah.

"A-aku tidak blucing apa itu blucing?" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan bohooong! Pecona uke ku memang tidak ada duanya!" ucap Neji bangga.

"Cih, uke ku jauh lebih manis." Sasuke yang tidak terima langsung menarik Naruto. Dan langsung saja ia mengecup pipi Naruto.

Naruto merona, pipinya memerah dan wajahnya sangat terlihat imut sekarang.

"Lihat." Ucap Sasuke bangga.

Neji mengelap nosebleednya. "Huh tidak jelek juga."

"Aaah, idungmu beldalaaaaah! Pasti kau mikilin yang kotol kotoooolll tentang Naluto kaaan?"

"Ti-tidaaaaak."

"Jangaaaan bohoooong." Sasuke mulai memasang kuda-kudanya, siap menyerang Neji.

"Tidaaaaak aku tidak belpikiiil kotoool" Neji menggeleng-geleng.

Sementara para seme sedang bertengkar yang tidak jelas. Naruto menghampiri Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gaala, apakah cakit?" Naruto mengusap lembut kepala Gaara.

"Unn." Gaara menggeleng.

"Cukullaah, lain kali kau hati-hati ya." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Iyah, maafkan aku Naluto." Gaara meminta maaf, sungguh sangat polos. Padahal yang salah disini Naruto tapi kenapa Gaara meminta maaf -_-

"Kalau gitu ayo kita main, bel cudah belbunyi." Naruto menarik tangan mungil Gaara. Dan keduanya pun bermain perosotan di halaman depan TK.

Sementara itu…

"Ayo mengakuuuu." Sasuke memiting tangan Neji.

"Ba-baiklah, tadi aku belpikil Naluto cocok jika memakai baju lubah, cekalang lepaskan akuuu!" Neji menyerah.

"APA? Pikilanmu benal-benal kotoool Nejiiiii!" bukannya melepaskan, Sasuke malah semakin erat memiting tangan Neji.

"AAAAA cakiiiiiiiiit pantat ayaaaaaaam!"

"HYAAAAH SASUKE LEPASKAN TANGANMUUUU! NARUTOOO GAAARAA KEMBALII KE KELAAAAS BEL BELUM BERBUNYIIII, HUWAAAAA NEJIIIIIII!" Iruka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Yare yare sepertinya kehidupan TK Icha-icha Paradise sungguhlah sangat ramai dan menyenangkan. Bagi ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak yang ingin mendaftarkan anaknya di TK Icha-icha Paradise ini bisa segera menuju TK Icha-icha Paradise di alamat Jl. SemeUKeketjeh no.69 Konoha. Ditunggu kedatangannya ^w^

-salam kepala sekolah-

Jiraiya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

Halo maaf saya bawa fanfiksi remake, sebenarnya saya mau minta maaf karena tidak jadi post sekuel lil otouto dan BAD OMEGA ditanggal yang ditentukan.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dan saya belum merampungkan kedua fanfiksi itu sampai batas plot yang sudah saya buat. Sekarang masih dalam proses dan doakan saja hari minggu sudah bisa saya post kedua fanfiksi tersebut. Mohon dimaafkan minna.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas reader yang kecewa dan sudah menunggu /pede bat ada yang nungguin /digaplok X"D

Sumimasen, mohon doa restu kedepannya saya bisa ontime. /KREYZ /BANJEER AER MATA

Terimakasih banyak /Sesegukan

 **Salam cinta, kecup basah**

 **C(^_._^)D**

 **Saruakira**


End file.
